


In the Name of Blood

by Mr_electrotherapist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, ObiKaka
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_electrotherapist/pseuds/Mr_electrotherapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“约百年前，最早的驱魔一族千手与血族始祖宇智波家族缔结契约，“木叶”应运而生。 吸血鬼猎人停止与宇智波一族的战争，奉献自己的血液来交换宇智波一族的力量，两方合作共同铲除东方大陆上游荡着的各式魔物。”</p><p> </p><p>血族后裔带土x吸血鬼猎人卡卡西设定。有轻微的血腥暴力情节注意。<br/>副cp是微量的鸣佐鸣柱斑以及再白</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“这位小姐，我能请你喝一杯吗？”

红裙子女人扭头看了一眼，对方是个身材高挑的英俊男人，此刻正斜靠在墙边，对她眯着眼睛笑得一脸慵懒暧昧。  
“哦？”

女人显然是今晚酒吧里的焦点，她一头金发，身材丰满，皮肤白皙，妖冶的绿眼睛中还透着几分异域风情。可惜这只是个偏僻地方的公路酒吧，方才围着进酒的一圈男人大多粗鄙得很。这会儿突然出现了有趣养眼的“猎物”，让她方才的百无聊赖顿时一扫而光。

“好啊”  
她推开人群，径直向男人走去。  
“不过我喜欢喝烈一点的酒。”  
“…真好，我也喜欢。”  
“光烈不够，还要特别一点的。”  
“比如呢？”

女人从酒保手中接过玻璃杯，将里面鲜红色的液体一饮而尽。  
“比如说…Bloody Mary。”

 

两人搂搂抱抱摇晃着走出酒吧时已经凌晨一点了，这里地处火之国边境，山穷水恶加上治安恶劣，到了晚上基本都没多少行人。  
“我知道这附近有个酒店，开车过去就十分钟。”  
“…不用…”  
金发女人舔了舔嘴唇，一把拽住男人的衣领，把他往墙边推。  
“就在这里吧…我等不及了。”  
她双手勾住男人的脖子，整个身子压上去，由下到上，把他的衬衫扣子一颗颗咬开。  
“先生，你闻起来味道真好，只是不知道咬起来怎么样”  
她用冰凉的手指抚摸男人的喉结，嘴唇，然后是他挺拔的鼻子和左脸颊上的伤痕，最后落到脖颈的动脉上。  
银发男人又眯起眼睛笑了笑。  
“你咬咬看不就知道了。”  
——她刚想吻上去，却忽然觉得有什么不对。  
“…你？！”  
男人的脖子上有几个明显的伤痕，并排呈圆形状，边缘成诡异的红色。  
女人脸色一变。

“三个月前才接受初拥，到今天为止就一共咬死了十八个男人，三个男孩。真是对不起。不过烈酒也好，忏悔也好，还是等你到了地狱再说吧。”

“你——”

她甚至没来得及把话说完，就感到左胸口被打入了一颗银子弹，体内随之燃起了一把炎火，整个人像是暴露在了阳光下般开始燃烧。她踉跄地向前倒去，又努力挣扎着爬起来。强烈地求生意识驱使她显露原形。巨大而嶙峋的翅膀刚要张开，刚抬头却看见前面不知道什么时候已经站了一个陌生的黑发男人。

 

“啧…怎么还没死…”  
女人最后看到的画面便是一双血红的眼睛。黑色的三勾玉在里面飞快旋转，仿佛地狱里永不熄灭的业火。

“这是今晚第三只了吧。” 

带土把刚割下来的女吸血鬼脑袋丢进袋子里。方才美丽妖冶的脸这会儿已经完全打回原型，成了个长着獠牙的丑陋怪物。  
“第四只。”  
卡卡西慢悠悠地把衬衫扣子系好“刚刚在酒吧厕所里我又干掉了一个。我三你二，今晚还是你负房钱。”  
“什么扯平啊，就你那破效率，等你的时间都可以再干掉六七个了——如果有那么多的话。”带土皱了皱眉头。  
“我说啊…与其用你那色诱计耽误那么半天，还不如一开始就让我直接把她脑袋扯掉。”  
卡卡西这会儿已经重新系好了扣子，他捡起方才被女吸血鬼扯掉又扔到地上的西装外套，拍了拍上面的灰。  
“听起来也不错。在酒吧十几个人类面前露出你那小尖牙和小爪子，然后把一个金发美人漂亮的脑袋揪掉。我们明天大概就能上乡村小报了。”  
“…那种鬼地方十个人有九个都不是什么好货，留着也是危害社会…不如让我……”

 

“不行。”  
“——绝对，不行。”  
卡卡西叹了口气。  
“这不是我们工作的范畴，就算那些家伙再十恶不赦，但只要不是吸血鬼…”  
“——我们就绝对不能出手对吧，好了好了我知道。你都说了几万遍了。”

“…带土，这是规则。”  
卡卡西转过身来，一脸的严肃认真。

“……我也就是随便说说嘛。”黑发男人不乐意似的挑了挑眉毛  
“不过下次再遇到这种情况我们还是一起行动，你是没看见刚刚那家伙的样子：在你脖子上蹭来蹭去，尖牙都露出来，差点就要咬上去了。那表情简直就跟要把你整个人连骨头带皮吃掉似的…”

“…放心，时机我会把握好的。这么多年了这点自信我还是有。”  
“…你不介意我还嫌看着烦呢。”  
“……”

两人边说边往巷子另一头走，把那袋子吸血鬼脑袋丢进后备箱，然后钻到车里。  
“……有什么好烦的。”  
卡卡西坐上驾驶座，发动引擎。  
“打个比方，有个人一直盯着你的午饭看，还流口水。你什么感受？”  
“哎你说你就不能用点好的比喻吗？”  
“事实如此，反正我不喜欢咬别的吸血鬼咬过的。”

银发的猎人懒得再理他，一踩油门往高速路上开。  
“不过说起来，最近新接受初拥的吸血鬼有点多啊。加上今天这个，这是我们这个月遇见的第六只血族新成员了吧。  
“第七个。我处理掉的那只也是新人。”  
“你不觉得有点奇怪吗……简直跟繁衍期似的。”

“谁知道呢。大概是有个什么家伙到处逮着人类乱咬吧。不过也无所谓，那种低等玩意儿来几个都是一样的。”

和身为纯血统血族的带土比起来，通过初拥获得血族身份的吸血鬼确实各方面都差了一大截。血族的力量很大程度是靠血统决定的，即使是不同家族间，往往都有一定的力量悬殊。而东方大陆上自古便有宇智波家是血族元祖的说法，力证便是他们家族标志一般的写轮眼。

“是是是，那么高贵的宇智波吸血伯爵，能不能请劳烦您赶紧把您的大尖牙收起来，咱们一会儿就得过收费站了。”

那边半天没有反应。卡卡西本来以为这人又不知闹哪门子的奇怪脾气，扭过头一看，却发现他缩在座位上表情不太好，本来已经回复黑色的右眼这会儿又成了一片血红。  
卡卡西这才意识到情况不对。  
“喂！”  
他把车停在路边，转过去查看带土的情况。写轮眼里黑色的勾玉转得很快，象征着主人的情绪似乎并不稳定。就连两颗吸血时用的尖牙也越发明显了。  
卡卡西无奈地揉了揉黑发男人的脑袋，“你是不是又没好好吃东西？”  
“……没理由啊……今天出门的时候专门还喝了一瓶的。”  
带土的声音听着就让人知道他此刻不怎么轻松。宇智波一族和世间游荡着的普通吸血鬼不同，传说他们体内流着创世之神六道的血液，拥有凌驾于一切血族之上与力量的同时，也拥有与人类全然无差的理智和自制能力。但这并不代表着他们能够战胜身为血族对血液最原始的渴望。

卡卡西感觉得到带土在竭力压抑着体内的冲动，但他也知道在吸血的天性面前，这份努力根本是徒劳的。  
车上也刚好没有备用血浆了…  
本来以为至少能撑到两人回总部，但现在看来也只能临时改变计划。

“你再忍一忍，附近有个汽车旅馆，开车大概十五分钟能到。”  
卡卡西掉转头，把车往来时的方向开去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 血腥镜头有注意

撑着带土到旅馆前台登记的时候，卡卡西几乎可以感觉到那两颗尖牙正在他脖颈的动脉上不停地刮来刮。。他甚至做好了带土如果没忍住，当着前台小姐的面直接咬他一口的心理准备。不过好在情况没恶化到这一步，不然光是面击者的后续处理就够他忙一个星期的。  
好不容易拿到钥匙把门打开，连灯都来不及开，卡卡西就觉得整个人被一个用力摔到床上，撞击让他脑子里一片天旋地转了。下意识地想要撑着身子起来，双手却猛然被带土紧紧摁住，丝毫动弹不得。  
虽然卡卡西无论是力量还是敏捷度都是人类里的佼佼者，又是个有着将近二十年经验的吸血鬼猎人。但他依旧不得不承认，在拥有宇智波的血统的带土面前，二人单看武力值的话完全就是天和地的差别。  
带土一只手把卡卡西双手按在头顶，另一只手压在他额头上，固定着他的脑袋，然后他低下身子，用牙齿粗暴地咬开卡卡西的衬衫扣子。  
“喂你慢一点…别把扣子搞掉了，我没带换洗的衣服…”  
对方没有回话，只发出几声含混不清的喘息声。  
两颗扣子被扯了下来。  
他那句“你要是再咬我衬衫明天咱回去的时候就换着穿”还没来得及说出口，就被对方忽然蹭上来的舌头舔得一个激灵。滚烫的嘴唇贴着他赤裸的胸膛，尖利的牙齿摩擦着他每一寸皮肤——从小腹到乳头到锁骨再到喉结——最终停留在脖颈处跳动着的脉搏上。

那脆弱的皮肤下流淌着的，便是象征着人类鲜活生命的，滚烫又甜美的血液。

卡卡西感觉到带土的舌头开始在某一处来来回回打圈儿，以往的经验告诉他，那是对方在寻找着最合适的一点下口。作为带土的监管者，卡卡西的责任之一就是定期提供自己的新鲜血液，以防止因为他嗜血的欲望而失控伤人。

拥有血族瞳力的宇智波一方提供力量，而人类一方则以献上自己血液为代价成为 “监护者”。这份契约被后世称为和解之约，而近百年前，宇智波一族的族长与吸血鬼猎人的领袖，千手族族长所创造的，便是第一对“和解之约”的实践者。彼时东方大陆上四处游荡着以血而生的怪物，他们没有心智或者感情，有的只有对血液的强烈渴望以及凌驾于大多数人类上的强大力量。没有人知道它们从哪里来，传说那是创世神六道仙人看到世间诸多罪恶所失望后，对人类所降下的天罚。唯一能控制嗜血怪物的力量便是宇智波一族的瞳力——写轮眼。虽然也以鲜血为生，宇智波一族的生活方式却更类似人类。他们拥有人类一样的理智，思维，情感，爱恨。  
人类与血族漫长的战争让双方都损失惨重身心疲惫，而宇智波族内不少人也并不愿意与嗜血怪物为伍。最终，吸血鬼猎人组织千手一族领袖千手柱间，与宇智波一族的族长宇智波斑达成盟约，吸血鬼猎人停止与宇智波一族的战争，奉献自己的血液来交换宇智波一族的力量，两方合作共同铲除东方大陆上游荡着的嗜血怪物。而这个联盟则成为了后来的驱魔组织“木叶”。  
虽然如今宇智波家族只剩三人，这一契约还是继续维持了下来。

作为东方大陆上仅存的三位“监护者”之一，卡卡西在被咬这件事情上按理说早该是驾轻就熟，放到平日里的确也是的。不过今天他心里面装了事，又因为带土强烈到反常的吸血欲望而格外警戒，就算装得再若无其事，生理上的反应还是藏不了。  
“你怎么了…?”  
带土暂且放开卡卡西，一只手搂住他的腰，把他整个人拉进自己怀里。  
“你的身体好僵…我是不是弄疼你了？”  
卡卡西看着那双有些上挑的圆杏眼有些想笑。虽然眼前这家伙一只眼睛是血红的三勾玉状态，嘴角还长着两颗怪可怕的尖牙。但配上那双圆眼睛里有点孩子气的关切神情，让他觉得这位中年吸血鬼先生非但不吓人，反倒有那么几分可爱。  
他边笑边伸出手，把手指按在带土的嘴唇上，又起了玩心似的摸了摸那两颗尖牙。  
“怎么会，你还没咬呢。”  
对方似乎还是一脸忧虑地不放心。  
“…你是不是不舒服啊？要不今天就算了，我再忍忍，我们回总部吧。”  
“…说什么傻话。”  
卡卡西抬起胳膊勾住带土的脖子，把他的脑袋往自己肩窝里摁。“我没事，就是刚做完任务有点累。你快点吧。”  
“——这一代最近不太平，回去的路上没准还会碰到点什么。你要是状态不好我也很麻烦的。”  
黑头发的脑袋在他肩窝又埋了埋，过了好一会儿才发出一阵带着鼻音的，闷闷的声音。  
“…好吧，那我进来了。”

尖利的齿尖在皮肤上磨蹭了两圈，然后迅速穿透皮肤刺入血管中。卡卡西因为疼痛忍不住神经性地身体一抖，紧接着就感到自己被带土抱得愈发紧了。他能感到对方的舌头像是在安慰一般舔舐着他脆弱的颈部皮肤，而那唇齿间吸吮的动作如同情人间的吻一样：疼痛里带着温柔，温柔中夹杂着隐秘的快感，让他抗拒的同时只得愈加沉沦。  
他想起一个无从考证的说法：吸血鬼无法克制对血液的渴望，正如人类无法拒绝爱欲的诱惑；而宇智波一族与低劣的吸血兽最大的区别是，在他们看来，吸血并不是单纯的猎食，而是一件充满了情欲色彩的，让人沉迷其中的隐秘之事。  
——因为他们从来只渴望爱人的血。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性爱描写有注意

约百年前，最早的驱魔一族千手与血族始祖宇智波家族缔结契约，“木叶”应运而生。 多年来，“木叶”体系逐渐趋于成熟，从一开始的小型血猎团体，逐渐发展成如今分工明确，制度严明的驱魔组织。  
木叶的总基地位于火之国中部，卡卡西清晨时出发，抵达就已经是中午时分的事了。建筑最底层是技术研发部，也是整个基地藏有最多秘密的地方，只有少数组织的核心成员可以随意进出入。

“四个小时前采的血样。”  
卡卡西从口袋里掏出一个雪茄筒大小的便携冷冻设备，输入密码打开后，又从里面取出一小管血样递给血液科的负责人静音。  
“…这是…”  
“——宇智波带土的。”  
“…怎么回事？”  
卡卡西思考了一会儿，然后把高领风衣的扣子解开两颗，露出脖颈动脉处好几个尚未愈合的咬痕，昨晚弄出来的那个刚刚止住血，伤口的咬合面还是肉红色，乍一看上去真还有些吓人。  
不出所料，静音的眉头立刻皱了起来。  
“这…这是这个月第几次了？”  
“…第七次了。”  
“平时有让他按时服用新鲜血浆吗？”  
卡卡西叹了一口气，把领子重新系好。“你知道的，我是严格按照组织命令24小时全天候监护着他，完全可以保证没有一次漏下过…”  
“…那。”  
静音一副欲言又止的模样。  
“嘛，虽然很不想承认…”卡卡西的眼神暗了下去，“但是第一，他对血液的需求越来越强烈了，第二，他通过咬人来摄取血液的天性正在复苏，即使他理智上十分努力想要压抑这种欲望。第三，服用我的血对抑制他咬人的生理冲动的作用正在逐渐减弱。综合这三个特征来看，他有百分之七十以上的可能…会重新完全觉醒。”  
静音抿着嘴唇沉默了一会儿，然后把那一小管血样放进冷藏柜。  
“……还是……先不要急着完全下定论吧。等纲手大人回来让她检查一下血样……说不定只是血族周期性的生理活跃期之类。”  
“唔…我也希望是这样。不过假设四代目的封印真的快要失效了，我们能提前做准备总是好的。对了，纲手大人大概还要多久才能回火之国？”  
“最早下周。在那之前我们会先分析一次血样，不过最终定夺还是要等纲手大人回来。”  
“行，我明白了。”卡卡西笑了笑。“那就不打扰你工作了，拿了备用血浆我还得尽快赶回去。”  
他把两樽灌满了鲜血的玻璃瓶子装进一个大一些的冷藏设备里，然后放到包里。  
“先走了，血样的事拜托你了。”

“…那个，卡卡西先生。”  
“嗯？”  
静音露出一个有点无奈的笑容“好歹去医疗班处理下伤口再走吧，上次小樱还跟我念叨，说他们家老师简直是越老越叫人不省心。”

 

虽说女孩子家难免有点爱担心过度，不过这次卡卡西这个当老师的还是决定虚心听学生一回。回去的路上他顺道去了趟超市，买了点医用酒精创可贴和填肚子的速食，结账的时候看见搞情人节后巧克力促销的，不知道脑袋里哪根筋不对又顺手拿了一盒。  
赶回旅馆的时候太阳刚好落山。卡卡西推开门，整个房间里一片昏暗。宇智波作为血统纯正的血族始祖，能力和适应力都较普通的嗜血怪物要强大许多，阳光对他们来说并不致命。但毕竟生来是夜里行动的生物，长时间的照射还是会让他们不舒服。因此卡卡西离开时特意把窗帘全部拉上，不放心汽车旅馆窗帘的厚度，又额外在里面加了层遮光罩。  
屋子里暗得一丝光都没有，就如同视觉被屏蔽了一般。相应的，听觉和嗅觉就敏锐了起来。卡卡西把外套脱了摸上床去，揉了一把被窝里那个有些扎手的黑脑袋。  
“别装睡了，知道你醒着呢。”  
带土动了动，把头往卡卡西胸口蹭，胳膊也自然搭上他的腰。  
“…你去哪儿了啊？”  
他的声音听起来还带着点嘶哑的鼻音，估计也是刚醒没多久。卡卡西也挪了下身子，好让带土靠得更舒服点。  
“去弄了点吃的……你不介意我开灯吧？”  
“…别！”  
虽然床头灯也昏昏暗暗的，但突如其来的光线还是刺得带土眼睛一疼，差点没忍住又要掉两滴眼泪。宇智波一族特有的眼睛被称为写轮眼，某种程度上来说是他们血族之力的体现。特殊的眼睛让他们在洞察力上远远高出普通人类，但作为代价这双眼睛似乎也特别脆弱敏感。  
而带土在这方面的感觉尤其严重，他右边的写轮眼不单时不时爱掉两滴眼泪，近日来更是有事没事就疼一下。他甚至觉得那眼睛里面好像藏了点什么东西，正在千方百计抓准他哪怕是一瞬间的脆弱好摆脱主人的控制。  
“……什么嘛，不是说好今晚一起去牛排屋吗。”  
带土一边打着哈欠，一边从卡卡西手中把亲热天堂夺下来。  
“…吊车尾，到底有没有好好听过组织的培训课啊？人类一天是要吃三顿的。”  
“…..你们好麻烦。”  
“好啦，”卡卡西笑笑，把手伸进外套荷包里掏了掏。“也给你带了点东西。”

“啊？”带土接过那个包装得还挺精致的小盒子，“这是什么？”  
“你打开看呗。”  
扯开粉丝丝带，水红色的盒子里放了几颗做成心形的巧克力，从色泽上看估计还是不同口味的。  
吸血鬼除了血液以外是不需要摄取其他营养的，但这不代表他们跟人类的食物彻底绝缘。比如卡卡西认识的两位宇智波，一位严重番茄情结，另一位，也就是现在躺他身上这位，是个彻彻底底的甜食癖。  
——只可惜，这位爱好糖分的吸血鬼的监护者平时能不吃糖绝对不吃。  
“你今天怎么这么好心…还专门给我买巧克力？”  
“别想多…”卡卡西看都没看他，一把将亲热天堂抢回来，又软塌塌地靠在床上重新翻起了书。“——暗部里有个后辈订婚了到处在发糖，我拗不过人家只能收了。反正我也不吃，就顺手拿给你了。”  
“…切。”黑头发的男人塞了一颗巧克力进嘴里，挑挑眉毛“就知道你没那么好心。”

黑巧克力里夹了点东西，似乎还是酒心的。可可的甜带着有点酸的朗姆味在口腔里弥漫开，让带土觉得心好像有点醉，脸没准还有点红。他把另一只胳膊勾到卡卡西脖子上，用鼻子蹭他的肩窝。  
“喂，卡卡西。”  
“……啊?”  
那边似乎是看书看得正尽兴，连答应的声音都是懒洋洋心不在焉的。  
“我说，你们那届驱魔班，貌似不少人都结婚了吧。”  
“算是吧，今年阿斯玛和红也结了，单身的好像就剩我和凯了。”  
“那你为什么不结啊？”  
“…………没人要呗。”  
“——个鬼。上次周情人节我还帮你拒了三四盒情报科小姑娘的巧克力。”  
“等等，你说什么？”  
似乎是意识到自己说了什么不该说的，带土急急忙忙闭嘴又转移话题。“咳…..我的意思是，你这人虽然内在不咋的，但光看外表还是能唬一唬小姑娘的，都31了真的不考虑下婚姻大事？”  
卡卡西叹了口气把手头的书合上，又转过头来用死鱼眼盯着带土看。  
“……怎么考虑，干我这行一天24小时都得贴身监护某人。人家小姑娘跟我结了是不是还得买一送一赠送一个你啊。”  
“听你这话，倒像是你自己大龄光棍还成了我的错了？”  
卡卡西懒得再理他，又扭过头去打开书看。但带土显然没打算结束这场会话，他直起身子，双手撑在卡卡西身体两侧，又把脑袋凑过去。  
“让开让开，你挡着我光了。”  
卡卡西推了半天推不开，一抬头只看见带土的脸已经凑到跟前，他甚至可以从那双黑眼睛里看见自己的模样。  
还没反应过来手里的书就被抽掉了，不过无所谓，从几分钟前他就一个字没看进去过。他还想说些什么，没来得及开口却被带土的嘴唇给堵了回去。口腔被那个人的舌头入侵，搅动，有些任性而霸道地舔舐，让他好半天连气都喘不上一口来。他想要用力推开带土，却被那呼吸间散发出来的，血族特有的侵略气息给搅了个意乱情迷，回过神来只发觉浑身上下的肌肉都松软了下来。带土的唇齿间还带着酒心巧克力的甜，又依稀能尝到血液的腥气。想到那味道是带土昨晚吸食自己血液而留下的，卡卡西又感觉身体里升腾起一阵燥热。  
世间有不少关于吸血鬼的传说，除了他们以血而食，不少还与“情色”，“爱欲”等词汇联系在一起。甚至有一类说法：吸血鬼能够通过咬人来达到性高潮，或是他们倾向于在高潮一刻咬破爱人的喉咙吸吮血液。疼痛即快乐，欲望的巅峰则是死亡。而那些英俊苍白的吸血情人，则如同涂着糖霜的毒药一般危险却又让人沉迷。  
不过这些浪漫的传说在卡卡西看来都还挺扯。至少他对自家那位吸血鬼先生的印象除了“真是蠢”就是“简直蠢得有点可爱”——当然这个事实千万不能让他本人知道——毕竟这人对自己的认知似乎还挺狂霸酷炫的。  
想到这里卡卡西没忍住从喉咙深处挤出几声笑，不出意外，他立刻对上了带土那双目露凶光的黑眼睛和拧成一团的眉毛。这人除了标准的苦瓜脸，还永远自带着不解风情的处男气场。永远是这副凶巴巴，讨债似的表情跟人玩亲亲，哪里能让人联想到什么“浪漫如性爱毒药的，高贵邪魅的吸血伯爵”？  
“……你笑什么笑，有什么那么好笑?”  
带土的声音里有几分愠怒，这让卡卡西眼里的笑意更浓了。他歪过头靠在枕头上，半眯着一双狭长的眼睛盯着那张苦瓜脸看，越看越觉得挺好玩儿，久了完全把持不住，就忍不住嘴贱去逗逗他。  
“我在想吧……你说的也对，我是该考虑下什么时候去结个婚了。”  
“你觉得技术部那个和情报部那个谁长得可爱？”  
不出所料，那双凶巴巴的黑眼睛立刻就睁大了，又大又圆又水汪汪，眼角间满是不可置信，甚至还依稀有些委屈兮兮，这让卡卡西立刻想起小时候那个一逗就哭了的小泪包，又软又好戳。可惜这个可爱的表情没持续多久立刻又变回了那张凶巴巴的苦瓜脸，这回不但凶，眼睛还危险地眯起来了。  
“…卡卡西。”  
带土伸手捏住了他的下巴，抬起卡卡西的脸强迫他看向自己。  
“我说…你是故意的吧。”  
“……”

“你就是故意惹我，你觉得特别好玩是不是？”

“哪里敢啊。”

 

银发男人笑得眼睛都要眯成一条线，然后他冷不丁的伸出舌头，恶作剧一般舔了舔扣住自己下巴的手指。这一舔搞的带土像是浑身滑过一阵电流。他一把扯开卡卡西衬衣上的前三颗扣子，冲着那白得不像话的肩膀轻轻咬了一口。听到对方猝不及防吃痛的闷哼后，心情显然好了不少，于是顺手将剩下的几颗扣子也一并扯开。

这会儿卡卡西上半身已经被剥得光溜溜的了。他半躺在床上，嘴角还带着笑意，懒洋洋的黑眼睛里不知什么时候开始已满满的全是风情。  
“别闹了。”他边笑边伸出双手推了推带土的肩膀，十足欲拒还迎的姿态“一会儿天黑了我们还得工作——哎，哪里别用牙齿咬，疼，疼。”  
他话还没来得及说完就被带土在乳头上又啃了一口，这回还友情赠送后腰上的一记掐。身体上两个最要命的敏感点被同时攻击，皮肤上轻微的疼痛带来的是身体内部如潮的巨大快感。卡卡西顿时浑身一阵酥软，只差点没叫出声来。  
“……谁让你刚才故意惹我的。”黑头发男人低下头，舌头从卡卡西的胸膛滑向他的小腹，一边绕着肚脐来回舔舐一边解他的裤子。“一会儿更疼你都不要怪我。”  
说完他从外套口袋里掏出个便携装的小支润滑剂，挤了点在手上往卡卡西里面抹，随便扩张了两下就把自己裤子脱了，然后将他那早就硬邦邦的东西整根没入卡卡西体内。  
力道极大的冲撞和体内突然的扩张让卡卡西终于没忍住叫了出来，整个身子也是一阵颤抖。两人平日里保持着频率还算不错的性生活，也早就适应了对方的尺寸，因此即使不怎么做扩张直接插进来也丝毫不存在受伤的可能，最多是刚进入会有点疼。不过卡卡西骨子里其实并不讨厌这种恰到好处的疼痛，事实上，刺激而略有些粗暴的插入方式反而会让他更加兴奋。带土对这点很是了解，也很清楚卡卡西身体的极限，因此平时两人玩点小情趣还是很游刃有余的。  
虽然今天两人的欲望都很强烈，但一方面呆会儿就要开工的确时间有点赶，另一方面最近任务挺多带土也的确不忍心让卡卡西太累，因此他有意将这场性爱的速度调快了不少。每一下抽插的力道都很足，准确地撞击在卡卡西的敏感点上的同时频率也较往常更高。不一会儿两人都渐入佳境，带土看着身下人越来越失神的眼睛和微张的嘴，听着他几乎变调了的急促的呻吟，知道他马上就要高潮了。卡卡西紧致温热的肠壁随着抽插而一下下的收缩，甚至因为要命的快感而轻微地痉挛了起来。随着高潮临近，他像是某种受惊了的动物一般，下意识用柔软的肉壁把体内粗大火热的性器越夹越紧，这让带土的快感也愈发强烈，只觉得随时都可以射精。  
快到巅峰的时候带土想要把性器从卡卡西身体里撤出来，毕竟今天进去的时候没有带套。结果还没来得及动就被紧紧抓住了手腕。卡卡西脸色潮红，因为极致的快感而痛苦地皱着眉头。  
“……不要停。”  
他半直起身子微微睁开眼睛，另一只手勾住带土的脖子，用嘶哑的声音在他耳边呢喃。  
“…不要拿出去……就…就射在我里面……”

话音刚落两人都再忍不住，紧紧抱在一起同时达到了高潮。然后他们放开彼此，直挺挺地躺在床上大口大口地喘气。等到好不容易缓过劲儿来，卡卡西感到带土侧着身子，吻了吻他汗湿的额角，用轻柔的声音问他要不要先睡一小会儿。他迷迷糊糊口齿不清地说可是等下就要出发了，话还没说完整就又给一个浅尝辄止的吻堵了回去。  
“没事，我等会儿喊你起床。你今早都没怎么睡…”  
卡卡西还想反驳点什么，但性爱过后思维能力似乎和力气被一起抽走了。恍惚中他感觉带土在一点点细致地舔舐他脖颈处尚未痊愈的咬伤，有点痒却又舒服得不行。这让他神经彻彻底底放松了下来，什么都不再想，彻底陷入了睡眠。


	4. Chapter 4

带土是在一阵颠簸中醒来的。  
“哟？把你弄醒了？不好意思，不过因为已经开进山了，路不太好也是没办法的事。”  
正在开车的卡卡西腾出一只手，伸到副驾驶这边，揉了一把带土因为刚睡醒而到处乱翘的黑色短发，结果被对方一个不乐意用力甩开来。  
“……你干嘛不叫醒我。”  
卡卡西倒也不生气，只是轻轻笑了两声，仿佛早已习以为常。  
“看你睡的那么香，不忍心嘛。”

“………”  
他扭过头去瞥了一眼驾驶座上的银发男人，看起来多少有点憔悴，不过精神似乎还不错。只是不知道是真的不错还是咖啡因堆出来的。粗略估计那家伙这三天最多只陆陆续续睡了不到十小时。想到这里他有点烦躁，想说些什么，但也不知道该怎么开口。  
抬手看了看表，晚上十二点。透过玻璃车窗往外望去，外头是一片连着一片的荒原，月明星稀。估计他们已经离城市很远了。

带土忽然想起一件事。  
“等等，所以你怎么把我弄上车的。”  
那边似乎顿了一顿。  
“…抱上来的啊”

……靠。  
按油箱里的含油量推断，他们至少已经开了三个小时了。也就是说从酒店离开的时候最多只有九点，正是酒店入住的高峰期。一想到自己一个男人在众目睽睽之下，一边睡得跟猪一样一边被另一个男人（尤其这个男人还是卡卡西），咳，抱着从电梯下来又丢进车里……这种感觉，怎么说呢…….  
……好想死…  
好吧虽然吸血鬼死不了。  
他想起年少时木叶忘年会大家玩抽牌游戏，他跟卡卡西抽到了，结果被一帮妹子们要求先亲亲再公主抱。在谁当王子谁当公主的问题上纠结了一会儿后，最终在一片“当然是高的抱矮的啦”呼声里，他宇智波带土留下了这辈子都无法释怀的黑历史。  
噢简直心理阴影。  
…不过细想，那确实是很早之前的事了，那个时候他春梦的对象还是研发部穿着护士装的大胸姐姐，和卡卡西的关系也没有现在这么的……唔，复杂？  
他又扭头过去看了眼正在开车的银发猎人，目光停留在对方露出的一小块发红的颈部皮肤上。几个小时前的高潮里他咬住的就是那个地方。不是为了吸血的欲望，只是单纯的想要吞噬，想要占有，想要宣示主权的欲望。从第一次吸血，到第一次亲吻，到第一次做爱，再到一周三次的规律性生活，一切发展的既迅速又合理。  
他们并不是第一对发生性关系的吸血鬼和监管人。事实上，历史上有不少对像他们这样的“搭档”。有些是因为日久生情，但更多的则是因为寂寞。而他并不清楚卡卡西属于哪种，他甚至搞不清自己是哪种。  
卡卡西说的没错，自他与带土签订契约后，他就已经失去再爱上别的人类的资格了。每位监管者能在为吸血鬼搭档提供血液的同时而不受感染的原因其实很简单——契约签订的过程本身就是一场不完整的“初拥”：通过让监管者摄取少量的血族血液，血清里的抗体防止了感染的可能性，同时近似“初拥”的血液交换也能让身为人类的监管者获得部分类似血族的能力。因此某种程度上来说，签订了契约的管理者，已经不能再被称为人类了。  
——若想战胜恶魔，唯有不惜将灵魂卖给撒旦。

卡卡西真的很白，带土盯着那块裸露的后颈默默想。被咬过的皮肤是暧昧的红色，让其他完好的地方看起来更加的苍白。顶着这种肤色，即使是去假扮吸血鬼好像也没什么问题。他甚至忍不住在脑海里幻象对方接受由自己给予的完全初拥，然后他会成为附属于自己的血族，陪伴他共享永生的权利与孤独。  
……当然这也只是想想，一方面组织不会允许他这么做，另一方面身为人类的卡卡西估计也不会愿意。最重要的是，这一仪式往往伴随着巨大的风险：接受初拥者首先要被执行初拥的血族吸干身体里60%以上的血液，然后在弥留之际被注入血族的血液获得新生。因此接受初拥的人类必须有良好的身体素质与求生意识，执行者也必须对吸血量有精准的掌控能力。若是吸入的血过多，对方也许会立刻死亡，若是过少，血族的血液无法融入同样会导致初拥的失败以及接受者的死亡。这意味执行初拥的吸血鬼必须事前用别的人类作为练习，吸干他们的血液，来锻炼自己的掌控能力。这也是为什么组织会明令禁止血族与监管者之间举行初拥。  
而他宇智波带土从一出生就活在木叶那些条条框框下，不要说咬死别的人类了，连除了卡卡西以外的人血是什么味道都不知道。

 

“怎么了？你从刚才开始就一直在盯着我脖子看，蛮恐怖的啊。”  
“你害怕了？”  
银发的猎人轻轻笑了笑，“怕什么？都被咬了那么多次，快赶上刷牙的数量了。”  
“你搞清楚，就算再多次，你拿血喂的也是个吸血鬼。你以为养狗呢？”  
对方只是继续开车，仿佛他说的是什么只配一笑了之的事。  
“我当然清楚，谁会把脖子伸到狗的大尖牙下，哦，对了——”  
卡卡西扭过头，暧昧地眨了眨眼睛。  
“——还跟狗上床。”  
“这不好笑，一点都不好笑。”  
黑发的吸血鬼有些烦躁地抓了一把头发。卡卡西这种，用戏谑而调侃的态度来敷衍了事的行径，真是每每都能成功地激怒他。“你知道我是什么意思的……最近我——”  
他不可能没有注意到。  
他只是很会装。

“最近我……连我自己都发觉，我……”  
说实话的话卡卡西大概会觉说他幻想症，可是好长一段时间了，他总觉得自己有点什么不正常。而这一切异样皆源于他最近频频做的一个梦。  
梦里永远都是同一个女孩，准确说，是一个死去的女孩。  
她看上去只有十几岁，棕色头发，双眼因为疼痛而惊恐地睁得老大。她的前胸有一个可怕的，还正在流血的伤口，她的嘴巴无声地翕合，像是在叫着什么人的名字——也许那就是杀了她的凶手。可是带土听不清她说什么，他甚至不认识她，不知道她是否真实存在。她只是一遍又一遍地，在带土的梦魇里死去，并且在死前无声地叫着那个也许是杀人凶手的人的名字。然后每次醒来，带土都会觉得身体里像是有什么东西要苏醒。  
欲望？记忆？抑或是另一个自己？他并不知道那确切是什么，但直觉告诉他那一定不是什么好的东西——因为每到这个时候，他就会觉得……

“——特别饿？”  
卡卡西还挂着那副无所谓的笑，语气也依旧轻松。  
“所以说，你到底有没有好好听过课啊？血族在100岁以前每十年会有一个成长周期，其间对血液的需求会大幅增加，类似人类的青春期。宇智波先生，你今年多大了？”  
“…32。”  
“那不就对了，第三周期。”  
说完，卡卡西腾出一只手，从大衣口袋里掏出一小瓶血浆递给带土。  
“赶紧喝，你这个青春期的小吸血鬼。”  
“闭嘴吧，你还比我小一年零6个月。”  
“……至少按人类的标准，我已经是个中年人了。”

带土还想再争辩什么，可想了想卡卡西所说确实没什么好反驳的。与吸血鬼所享有的永恒的生命比起来，人类确实是渺小而又短暂的存在。卡卡西已经31岁了，这也许是他人生的二分之一，或者三分一，又或者四分之一。但带土不知道32年与永恒比起来意味着什么，他只知道卡卡西会慢慢衰老，然后死去，而按照组织的规定，他的位置会被另一个年轻的吸血鬼猎人接替，他会和带土立下新的契约，可能会像卡卡西和自己一样，从亲吻，上床，到一周三次，当然也可能不会；而那之后带土可能会想念曾经的银发搭档几十年，几百年，也可能在漫长的岁月里逐渐忘掉他。

血液顺着食道下滑的感觉真好，明明是冷藏过的东西，到了胃里却让整个身体都暖了起来。据说吸血鬼是没有温度的，他们的心和身体一样，永远都是一片冰凉，唯有吸食血液可以让他们感觉温度。但带土觉得这好像也不全对，至少卡卡西抱着他亲吻，睡觉，或者做爱的时候，他觉得还挺暖的。  
他就这样想着些有的没的，然后在身体里逐渐泛起的，由吸食血液所带来的温暖感里，睡意再次袭来。而卡卡西像是看出他困了，于是边放慢车速，边顺手把之前脱下来的外套盖在他身上。  
他刚想反驳血族是不怕冷的，但又有点不舍衣服上所残留的，卡卡西的体温和味道。于是话到嘴边便生生咽了下去。

“睡吧，等快到了我叫你。”  
银发的猎人转过头，眯起眼睛对他笑了笑。  
“这次一定会叫你。”  
“…我不骗你。”


	5. Chapter 5

“到了。” 

他们站在一片清冷的晨雾中，空气里是海水的咸腥味，而不远处则是葱葱郁郁一大片树林。 

波之国位于东方大陆的尽头，东面靠海，西边则是险峻的山峦以及无人涉足的西方森林。地理原因让这个仿佛处于世界尽头的小国几乎无法与外界交流，居民基本靠农业为生，自给自足，极少进行贸易，因此波之国的经济政治文化与大陆上的其他国家相比都较为落后。但相应的，民风也很是淳朴。

带土与卡卡西站在树林边缘等了一会儿，随后看见一个大致四五十岁的男人，正鬼鬼祟祟向他们走来。看他时不时往后打量小心翼翼的样子，似乎是十分怕被别人看见。 

“请问，两位是木叶派来的驱魔猎人吗？”  
卡卡西将委托书从外套里掏出来， 

“是的。”  
“您就是委托人，达兹纳先生？” 

“哎哟，可把两位盼来了，快跟我进村吧。不过两位最好先换换衣服，你们穿成这样实在是有些太显眼了。” 

“…听您的意思，村里的居民是不欢迎外乡人？”  
“倒也不是。” 

达兹纳又鬼鬼祟祟四下张望了一番，再三确定没有被人跟踪才放了心。  
“波之国虽然与世隔绝，但这里的居民都很好客的，我是怕……好吧，怕村民里混入了卡多的人。他们可不欢迎外乡人，尤其是像两位……这种身份的。” 

带土卡卡西互相交换了一下视线， 

“……我们这种身份，您的意思是，这位叫做卡多的不欢迎驱魔猎人？”  
达兹纳眼神游移了一下，欲言又止。  
“我们还是边走边说吧，不能在这里停留太久了。”

二人随着达兹纳穿过树林，又经过一小片沼泽地，然后视线终于开阔了起来。 

石子路，不高的红砖平房，路旁的参差的店铺。看上去他们应该已经进村了。大体来说，虽然建筑技术明显落后（甚至可以说是外界一两百年前的样式了），但总的看来，还算是相当复古风味的小镇风光。要说有什么不对劲，大概就是街上来往的行人屈指可数，而且各个低着头，行色匆匆。再者虽然路旁店铺不少，但几乎家家都关着门。 

达兹纳像是看出了二人的疑惑，边走边用压低了的声音向他们解释。 

“其实平时不是这样的，只是你们正好赶上满月节了。” 

“满月节？” 

“你们外人可能不知道。满月节是波之国特有的习俗，虽然……” 

“虽然怎么？” 

达兹纳领他们拐进一条小道，叹了口气  
“隔墙有耳，在外面说太多始终不安全。二位还是先去我家吧，到那里我们可以慢慢谈。” 

三人又穿过一条小巷，最后来到一栋普通的平房前。 

“就是这了，二位请吧。条件肯定不比你们外面，多多见谅。” 

带土和卡卡西往屋里走，里面光线很暗，家具以及装修也都很普通，但收拾得还算整齐干净。壁炉上方装饰着几张兽皮以及一杆落了些灰的猎枪，而猎枪旁悬挂着一只被制成了标本的狼首，尖牙毕露，眼神凶恶，乍一看还稍微有点吓人。 

除了农业渔业，部分波之国的居民还靠狩猎为生。村子西边尽头的森林虽说凶险神秘，但还是会有不少英勇的年轻人愿意冒险涉足，猎来狐狼之类的动物剥下皮毛，为了在集市上卖一个不错的价钱。  
不一会儿女主人从厨房出来，端来了三杯冒着热气的东西和一些点心。那是一个中年的黑发女人，长得很是清秀，但眉宇间总有种说不上的忧伤气息。 

“波之国这边也没什么东西，二位只能将就将就了。” 

卡卡西低头一看，端过来的大概是羊奶茶一类的乳制品，他出于礼貌喝了一口，然后瞥了一眼皱着眉头的黑发吸血鬼，意思是知道你只喝血，但好歹也装装人类的样子。 

“没事，您请继续讲讲满月节吧。” 

达兹纳先生吸了一口气。  
“两位应该知道，波之国处于东方大陆的尽头，我们国家的尽头便是西方森林，东边又是大海，因此跟东方大陆联系甚少。” 

“一方面外出不便，另一方面外面的人也不愿过来，因此从古至今，我们的生活都是仰仗农业和畜牧。这也是为什么我们自古就有祭拜山神的习俗，为的是祈求丰收，同时感谢神明赐予我们食物。祭拜仪式分别从每年的春种以及秋收时节开始。每到那时，村里的人们会在月圆之夜举行祭典，并且为山神献上一头活牛与一头活羊作为祭品。这便是满月节。”

“一直以来，我们都把满月节看作每年最重要的日子。祭典代表着着我们与山神间神圣的契约，我们为神明献上食物与信仰，而神明则保佑我们在这片荒蛮之地上平安度日，不受西方森林中的邪魔恶灵所侵害——至少直到三年前都是这样的……” 

“……三年前，到底发生了什么？” 

达兹纳先生皱了皱眉头，想要开口却又摇摇头，像是有什么顾虑。  
“既然您对木叶提出了委托，我们一定会尽全力帮助您保护您，但前提是，您必须告诉我们实情。” 

“——知无不言。” 

“…好吧。”达兹纳先生咬了咬嘴唇，像是在努力下什么决心。 

“三年前的满月节，我还记得那是一个深秋。祭典结束后，大人们忙着饮酒，舞蹈与欢庆，并没有注意家里的孩子们。等到黎明时分庆典结束，人们才发现一个女孩死在了自己的床上。而她的伤口明显表明，她是死在野兽嘴下的……” 

“野兽……？” 

“村里之前出过动物伤人的案例吗？” 

“确实有不少年轻人冒死进入西方森林狩猎被咬死咬伤的前例，但野兽入村咬死人，还是这么多年来头一次。从古至今我们为山神献祭牛羊，为的就是让他保佑我们不被森里里的猛兽邪物所侵扰。但三年前的那个满月节，山神打破他与我们的契约，再也不眷顾我们了。” 

“而那个叫做卡多的牧师……便是从那个时候来到波之国的………”

“——达，达兹纳先生！！ 

“出事了！又出事了！！狼……” 

一个年轻人忽然惊慌地从夺门而入，像是有什么相当紧急的东西要告诉达兹纳，但却在看见带土和卡卡西的瞬间闭了嘴。  
“怎…怎么了？” 

“又……又…总之那个…又有人死了。” 

达兹纳眼神一变，急忙从座位上站起来。而方才在厨房里做家事的女人也出来了，满脸苍白，一副忧心忡忡的样子。 

“在哪里？” 

“就……就在谷仓。” 

透过门打开的缝隙往外看，街上已经是一片嘈杂。方才安静如死城的村庄如今像是一锅沸腾了的水。 

“咳。” 

卡卡西也站起来，“如果您不介意的话，我们可以跟过去看看吗？”  
“……这个……”  
达兹纳看了看年轻人，又回头看了看带土和卡卡西，犹豫了一会儿。 

“不是我不愿意，只是怕……”  
“…算了，这样吧。” 

达兹纳招呼站在一旁的女人从里屋里拿出两件带兜帽的黑色斗篷。 

“你们穿上这个跟在我后面，但尽量不要说话，不要引人注意。这是为了你们两人的安全着想。”

一行四人再次穿过森林，一路往西走。谷仓几乎在村子的尽头处，再往下便是密不透光的西方森林。还未走到谷仓，便远远地看见一堆黑压压的人群围城一圈像是包围着什么，不少人手里还带着武器火把。  
“杀了他们！杀了这些邪恶的外乡人！！一定是他们的原因，山神大人如此震怒惩罚我们的！”  
“对！杀了他们！这里不欢迎你们这些外乡的异教徒！”

达兹纳先生摊摊手，做了个无可奈何的姿势。  
“……以前并不是这样的，不过自从三年前那件事发生之后，村里的人就分为了两派，一拨人情愿跟随卡多，认为……算了，先不说这些。你们跟着我看看就好，千万别出声，不要引人注意。”  
说完，达兹纳先生三两步跨上前去拨开人群。

“……”  
“我已经说过了！虽然我们是外乡人，但我们是来帮你们的，这个人的死因明显——”

人群中央躺着的是一具血肉模糊的尸体，腰部上的撕裂状伤口一看就是被猛兽的牙齿撕咬而造成的。

不过比起尸体，眼下的焦点显然是另一个家伙。  
“——我不是说了吗？我们是木叶的驱魔猎人，我们是来帮你……靠！不许拿石头扔我！”  
个子不高，蓝眼睛，一头金发，随身携带武器全部漆成引人注意的亮橙色，嘴里还大声嚷嚷着“木叶”“驱魔”“组织”等等显然不适宜在此刻曝光的语句。

卡卡西无奈地叹了口气，随后扭头望向站在一旁的搭档。黑发的吸血鬼意会般点了点头，摘下黑色的兜帽，大步向前跨去，在一片惊愕声中走到人群中央。  
“外….又是一个该死的外乡人！”  
他睁开眼睛。  
显然不属于人类的，鲜红的瞳孔里，三个黑色勾玉正在飞快的旋转着。方才还举着武器，愤怒地要攻上来的村民们这会儿都像是被催眠了一般，乖乖放下武器，给人群中央的带土以及金发少年让出了一条路。  
“你的眼睛怎么回事！？你你你不是人类？！”  
站在一旁的达兹纳先生虽然没有被催眠，顿时吓得松开了手里猎刀，一屁股直接坐倒在地上。  
“好啦好啦别紧张。”卡卡西从地上扶起达兹纳先生，边拍了拍他的肩边笑笑，仿佛对此早习以为常  
“别害怕别害怕，我来重新介绍一下。”  
“这位是我的搭档。”  
他指了指脸上表情无论如何都无法和友善之类的词挂钩的带土。“……嘛，就像你刚刚看到的。他……唔，怎么说呢。是个吸血鬼。”  
“……什么？！吸血……”  
“——别激动。”  
卡卡西一把捂住了达兹纳先生的嘴，以免他大声叫出来引起更多人的注意。  
“至于这个金发小子…”  
“——卡卡西老师！！”  
银发的猎人还没来得及说完，就给一个又大又结实的拥抱扑得差点没整个人往后倒。  
“…这位是我的学生，和我一样，都是木叶的驱魔猎人。”  
“卡卡西老师，你和苦瓜脸怎么也来啦….疼疼疼疼疼疼疼！真是的，自己长了张苦瓜脸还不给人说啊？”  
鸣人边揉着脑门上被方才那一拳揍得发红地方，边没好气地瞪了始作俑者一眼。本想打击报复一番，无奈黑头发的吸血鬼虽然只是中等身材，但比起他16岁少年的身高还是还是差了一个半头。  
“要不是我们来了，看你刚刚能怎么办。”  
“切，不就是被村民误会嘛，最坏的情况不过打一架。再说了，又…”

“——又不是只有你有那个力量。”

蓝色斗篷的黑发少年不知什么时候出现在众人身边。他长了张极其清秀精致的脸，不论是苍白异于常人的皮肤，还是那双正旋转着黑色勾玉的眼睛，都显示出他绝不是个普通人类。

“佐助！你终于来了！”  
鸣人三下两下跑过去一把勾住少年的肩膀。对方虽然只是冷冷淡淡没什么反应，却也没有拒绝的意思。

除去带土卡卡西，东方大陆上另一对仅存的吸血鬼与监管者组合便是这两个少年。同为宇智波一族的带土和佐助从血缘上来说大概能算得上叔侄。按照家谱，带土是第十六代氏族，而佐助是第十七代，也是目前的最后一代。若干年前的血族内战让宇智波家的后裔几乎灭绝，整个第十七代氏族如今只剩下佐助一人。漩涡鸣人是前任驱魔联盟头领水门的后人，一出生就被安排了监管者的命运。  
两个少年如今都才刚满16岁，却不得不承担起驱魔猎人这种，即使对成年人来说都相当残酷而严苛的责任。这在几百年内，甚至是整个东方大陆历史上都是绝无仅有的事。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 轻微性爱描写注意

达兹纳家这会一下多出了四个人（准确说是两个人和两个吸血鬼），本来冷冷清清的屋子也热闹了起来。鸣人毕竟还是个孩子，又是第一次来波之国这种临近西方森林的边陲小镇，自然是好奇又兴奋得不得了。一进屋子就盯着那个狼头装饰看了好一会儿，还差点想伸手去摸摸，好确定那是不是真的。  
“不许你碰那个！”  
一个看起来不过七八岁的小男孩从里屋里钻出来，满脸怒气地瞪着鸣人一行人。  
“那是爸爸留下来的东西！谁都不许乱动！”  
“——伊那利，太没礼貌了！”  
女主人从厨房里出来瞪了那孩子一眼，又抱歉地对鸣人笑笑，随后两人一起回里屋了。

“咳，那孩子是我孙子，平时家里宠坏了，你们多包涵。”  
不知道是不是出于对吸血鬼的恐惧，达兹纳先生这会儿的态度与其说是礼貌，倒不如说更像是坐立不安的小心翼翼。不过这类情况无论是身为血族的带土和佐助，还是身为监管者的鸣人和卡卡西，都早已司空见惯见怪不怪了。就算知道带土和佐助如今效忠于木叶组织，也并不像那些疯狂的嗜血怪物般无法自控，但宇智波强大的力量以及他们的血族身份，还是不可避免地会带来人们的畏惧以及疏远。而这两种情绪往往极其容易发展成误解与憎恶。这也是为什么虽然宇智波一族虽然早和木叶结成联盟，二者间的关系却始终多少有些微妙。  
人类对未知力量的崇拜与恐惧，自古以来都没有改变过。

达兹纳先生盯着佐助猩红的写轮眼，里面正快速旋转着的黑色三勾玉。他咬了咬嘴唇，然后望向卡卡西，眼神里颇有些求助的意思。卡卡西当然明白他的意思。东方大陆关于吸血鬼的传说有很多，最著名的就是瞳色论，瞳孔呈浅灰色的是没有自主意识的僵尸，翠绿色则是通过初拥获得血族身份的普通吸血鬼，而腥红色代表的是纯正古老的血族血统，他们是黑夜里至高的统治者，也是真正享受着不老不死的怪物。  
“佐助，关上吧，这里没有敌人。”  
卡卡西轻声叹了口气，转过头看向佐助。鸣人和佐助都算是他看着长大的，按照组织那边的说法，他也算是二人的老师——每位组织的驱魔师都会跟着一位前辈学习与实践，直到他们阅历足够丰富到独自参加战斗。  
年轻的血族看了一眼自己的前任导师，显然没有任何乖乖听话的意思。  
“……有味道。就在这个房间里，跟我之前遇到的野兽类似的味道。”  
佐助起身绕着客厅环顾了一周，细细查看了各个角落。过了一会儿，从刚才起就始终阴沉沉一语不发的带土这下却突然发话了。  
“屋子的情况我已经看过了。”  
佐助回头望向坐在暗处的年长血族——同样猩红的写轮眼象征着他们共属一族这个无法磨灭的事实——然而这对理论上的叔侄之间，却丝毫没有血亲该有的亲密气氛。  
两人对视了一会儿，最终还是佐助先关上了写轮眼回到座位上。此刻他的瞳孔回复到毫无杂质的纯黑色，配上精致的五官与白皙的肌肤，看上去就是个普通的清秀人类少年。  
达兹纳先生也总算松了口气。

“什，什么味道？”  
鸣人边抽着鼻子边探头探脑，卡卡西伸手揉了揉那个金色的脑袋，把它按下去。  
“嘛，佐助，我理解你的心情，不过这间房子里大概没有你想追的东西。至于那种味道——”他对鸣人笑了笑，又扭过头看向坐在角落里的带土。“——虽然我和同为人类的鸣人还有达兹纳先生理论上感觉不出，不过，你应该已经察觉到了吧？带土？”  
那边沉默着并没有否认。  
“…如果我没猜错，这个味道，多半大家身上都有。就是刚才在谷仓查看尸体时粘上的”  
“——什？”  
卡卡西又看了看带土，两人交换了一个眼神。然后下一秒，方才还坐在阴影里的黑发吸血鬼突然站起来，一把抓住达兹纳的领子，把他推到墙边。  
“…你你你你们要干什么！？？”  
跟刚刚那个小宇智波比，这个大宇智波显然在吓唬人上更有一套。且不论他的眼睛和脸上凶神恶煞的表情，光是有半边脸上那些深深浅浅的伤痕，就足以说明这个家伙不是什么好对付的角色。

“达兹纳先生，你从一开始就在撒谎。”  
卡卡西走上前去，他方才安抚性的微笑如今已经消失殆尽。  
“我再说一次，我们想要尽可能的帮你。但前提是你必须告诉我们事实——包括别人威胁你不许说的那些。”  
“我不清楚对方是什么来头，但这种情况下，相信我们，相信木叶是唯一的选择。当然你也可以选择不说，相应地我们也会有其他办法让你开口——”  
卡卡西冲带土点了点头，紧接着那双眼睛再次由黑色变成了血红。  
“那么达兹纳先生，我再问一次。一，这个村子里到底有什么？二，你是通过什么渠道联系到木叶的？”  
那边似乎依旧在犹豫不决。  
“带土，动手——”

“——好好好！我说！我说。”  
“……你们是知道的…”达兹纳先生咬着嘴唇，眼珠不安地快速转动着“波之国这个地方，交通既不便利，我们…我们也根本拿不出那么多钱去请木叶的驱魔师……”  
“所以你是通过别人联系到木叶的？”  
“是啊…你别问我他是谁，我，我只知道那家伙神出鬼没。我是在西方森林边境的酒馆里遇见的他。戴着兜帽看不清脸。那天我喝多了就把情况说给了他听…….然后他说，他说可以帮我们联系木叶的人，钱他也可以付，但前提，前提是…….”  
“——是不能告诉我们村子里到底藏了什么怪物，是吧？”  
“……是的……他嘱咐我千万不许让我跟你们说实话，否则他就把另一半的委托金收回，这样木叶立刻就会终止和我们的合作…”

“——确实。”  
卡卡西轻轻吐了口气，脸上的表情也放松了下来。“按照木叶的规则，在限定时间内如果没有收到另一半委托金，合约立刻就会终结。不过…”  
他轻轻偏过头，示意带土可以先放了达兹纳“木叶终结合作是一回事，我们继续和你合作又是另外一回事。”  
“等等，你的意思是——”  
“我说过的，”卡卡西笑了笑“只要你对我们知无不言，我们自然会竭尽全力帮你——并非出于金钱或是组织的命令，而是出于驱魔猎人的责任感。”  
“………”  
达兹纳先生叹了口气，又摇了摇头，最后一咬嘴唇，像是终于下定了决心。  
“…….好吧，不过你们应该也猜到了…….”  
“三年前的满月节就是，一直以来的伤人案件也是，方才那装惨案也是………”  
“全部都是狼人干的，我们每年献祭的根本不是什么神明——而是藏在森林里的狼人啊！”


	7. Chapter 7

“即使是心灵纯洁，每夜祷告的圣人。也可能化身为狼。”  
“当那附子草开花，当那月光皎洁时…”  
“我看见诅咒正在延续，一千年之久。我看到太阳再次西沉。我看见那受血液诅咒的孩子展开翅膀，开始飞翔。”  
“…随后他从天降下，手持深渊的钥匙和一条大锁链。他捉住那野兽，把它捆起来，有火自天上，从天主那里降下，吞灭了他们。他们被投入那烈火与硫磺的坑中。只有一人能够再次升起。”

鸣人来来回回反复读了三遍，确定自己一句话都没看懂后，只能无可奈何地合上书卷。

 

“……开玩笑的吧，这就是组织所有关于狼人的资料？？！！”  
“…就是这些了，或者说，至少我能看到的就是这些。”

卡卡西扭头看了一眼窗外，波之国的夜晚相当宁静。一枚明亮凸月遥遥挂在空中。  
按月相推断，最多还有三天便是满月。

“达兹纳先生，能拜托你一件事吗？”  
“您说。”  
“能请村里几个船夫明日傍晚开船，把他们俩送出波之国吗？”

卡卡西指了指鸣人和佐助。  
“诶？？！为什么？那村里的狼人怎么办？”  
“这个你们不用管，先回组织复命去，剩下的事交给我和带土。”  
“才不要！好不容易才有这个机会和狼人……”

“——对，狼人”  
卡卡西皱了皱眉，表情变得严肃起来。“狼族本是西方大陆上的生物，更不要说早在一个世纪前的战争里就几乎灭绝了。这也是为什么我们对他们一无所知。不论是血统来源还是以人类之力彻底杀死他们的办法。”

“既然他们灭绝了，就说明一定有杀死他们的办法不是吗？！否则一个世纪前的战争里他们又怎么会被消灭呢？！”  
房间里的气氛顿时变得有些微妙起来。  
“还有，那场战争到底是什么啊？另一方是谁？”  
一片沉默里，鸣人与同样不明情况的达兹纳先生面面相觑。

“…啧，吊车尾的就是吊车尾的。”坐在一旁的佐助挑了挑眉毛。  
“什么嘛那你倒是说——”

“……伊鲁卡老师到底放了多少水才让你合格的…”卡卡西揉了揉太阳穴，懒洋洋地解释道  
“一个世纪前的战争又称千年圣战的尾声，交战双方分别是东方大陆与西方大陆，正是那场战争促使了东方大陆上人类与血族的联盟以及木叶组织的成立。也就是说，交战双方分别是狼人，和我们。”  
“诶？那不就说明我们能够杀死狼人吗？”  
“——不。因为准确来讲，杀死狼人的不是你我这种人类。”  
“那…”  
“唯一能够压制狼人力量的是血族，尤其是……是宇智波一族的瞳力。”

一阵沉默。

“那我更没有理由离开了。”佐助抬起头向达兹纳先生望去。“明天一早把这个吊车尾送走就好，我留下。我需要这个机会测试自己的力量。”

“——不行。”  
“为什么不行。”  
“组织规定血族和他的监管者在任何情况下，都不能够分开超过12小时。不论是出于你还是鸣人的安全考虑，我都不会允许你们分开行动。”  
“那就让吊车尾的留下来，我负责好他的安全就行了。”  
“不行。”  
“鸣人还小，你也还很小。你们经验都还不足。”  
“我不小了。”  
“无论从人类还是吸血鬼的角度来看，你都还是个小鬼。”  
“我是不是个小鬼轮不到你一个人类来判断。别总是摆出一副老师的架子。”  
“即使你不把我当老师，我现在也是你的上司，所以从刚才起，我说的话就不是建议而是命令。你没有选择的余地。”  
“……”  
“明天太阳一下山你和鸣人就坐船离开。就这么定了。”  
卡卡西从椅子上站起来。“天也快亮了，都早点休息吧。”

说完，他起身离开客厅往卧室走去。方才一直没说话的带土也跟着离开了。

达兹纳先生为他们准备了两间卧房，伊那利那间比较小的腾给了鸣人和佐助，另一间又大又空的则留给了带土卡卡西。只是不知为什么，一进去就觉得这间房子冷清的很，空空荡荡的衣柜以及零星的摆设都显示出很久没有人住过了。硬要说的话，唯一有点生活气息的东西大概是床头柜上的一个相框。

照片里有四个人。达兹纳，伊那利，伊那利的母亲，以及一个正抱着小伊那利笑得开心的男人。如果没有猜错的话，那应该是达兹纳先生的儿子，伊那利的父亲。  
然而如今这三个人对男人闭口不提，加上之前鸣人要碰挂在墙上的狼头时伊那利那明显的敌意，卡卡西推测男人多半已经过世了，而那个狼头装饰以及旁边的猎刀就是他的遗物。参照村里的风俗，这样的祭奠方式说明伊那利的父亲极有可能是死于狩猎中，甚至大胆一点推测，说不定他也是狼人爪下的牺牲品。  
这样也不怪得达兹纳先生要费劲千辛万苦寻求木叶的帮助好向狼人复仇了。

他盯着照片发了好一会儿呆。

 

“我说，光用‘你还小’这种理由，那小子是不会心甘情愿地回去的。”  
卡卡西回头对他的黑发搭档笑了笑，“那我还能怎么说？告诉他我觉得这件事有阴谋？问题是我现在也说不清对方倒地打的是什么阴谋。”  
“我们和他们接到的命令里，一定有一个是达兹纳提到的那家伙窃取了真命令伪造出来的，组织不可能同时派两组驱魔师到同一个地方，更没理由把我们四个同时派到一个地方。”  
“你的意思是……”带土皱了皱眉。  
“不管对方是什么意图，但他们的目标一定是我们其中一人。按照史料记载，狼人天生受制于血族的力量，理论上来说，一个力量强大的血族可以操控狼族做任何事情，甚至杀死他们。更不要说你和佐助还是宇智波家的，狼人根本不可能抵抗写轮眼的瞳力。所以说如果对方的目标是你们俩，依靠狼人的力量似乎没有什么意义，而我只是个普通人，不论是杀了我还是把我变成狼族，也都没有什么意思。”  
“所以你觉得他们的目标是鸣人？”  
“这是我能想到最大的可能。”  
“……鸣人身体里有什么你也是知道的……”  
“最近的初拥案例越来越多，加上我们上次在风之国解决掉的那个女人，已经是这个月的第六只了。这么大范围招收新成员，我总觉得是什么预兆，说不定是某支血族在秘密策划什么。再加上伪造命令那事，运气不好的话组织里没准已经混进了什么人。”

一阵穿堂风从半开的窗户中吹来，虽然如今的波之国正值气候宜人的时节，卡卡西却依旧感到一阵不弱的寒意。  
他压抑下心中的不安，以及隐瞒某些事情所带来的愧疚感，抬头对带土笑了笑。  
鸣人虽然是个普通人，但体内封印着一只曾在东方大陆上肆虐的狐妖，怎么多年来打狐妖主意的人确实不少。因此对方目标是鸣人得可能性很大。然而还有另一种可能性——这也是卡卡西出于私心，最恐惧最不想看到的发展。  
他只能暗暗希望自己这种情绪隐藏得比较好，绝对不能让带土察觉出任何异样。

“嘛，总觉得，这些东西跟那两个小家伙说不太适合，毕竟组织不希望鸣人那么早知道一些事。”  
“所以你就一句‘你还小’打发了？”  
“不然我能怎么说？告诉他们这次凶多吉少，死四个总好过死两个？”

带土摇摇头，冷笑了两声。  
“…你还真偏心啊，什么叫好过死两个？你不把自己的命当命就算了，别拉我下水。”

他俩对视了一会儿，都没有说话。最后卡卡西也笑了笑。  
“开个玩笑而已。”他凑过身去，吻了吻正坐在床上的搭档的额头。嘴唇从额角一路滑向对方右脸上深深浅浅的伤疤。  
“我不会让你出事的。我保证。”  
“这种话从一个人类嘴巴里说出来，真是大言不惭。”  
黑发的吸血鬼一把抓住猎人的领子，把他整个人往自己怀里带，然后两个人一起摔在了床上。  
“你要怎么保证啊？”  
他用低沉而沙哑的声音在卡卡西耳边呢喃，一只手去解对方衬衣扣子，另一只手掐住银发男人的颈部，感受那人类血液在脉搏里的律动。  
带土觉得身体内部泛上一阵强烈地饥饿感。

卡卡西依旧在吻着他，温柔而缠绵。所有被他的嘴唇触碰过的地方都是一片灼热。拥抱是热的，吻是热的，这让带土愈发觉得没有身体触碰的部分是如此寒冷而不可忍受。他忍不住奢求更多。  
——可他本不该觉得冷，不该向往温暖。血族没有生命，从不知温度为何物。  
他把卡卡西翻过去，摁着他的脖子从后面进入他。人类的体内真是温暖而柔软得超乎想象。卡卡西顺从地躺在他身下，任带土冲撞掌控着自己。他嘴里溢出嘶哑的呻吟和低沉的轻喘，让人无从分辨那是因为痛苦抑或是因为快乐。  
高潮快要来临时带土附身咬住了卡卡西颈部，尖利的牙齿刺破皮肤和血管。尝到血液那一刻他感觉一股热流顺着喉咙迅速流向全身，一瞬间让他错觉自己被那血液赋予了生命。  
他在这阵短暂的温暖里抱住因为快感而浑身颤抖着的卡卡西，两人一起达到了高潮。


	8. Chapter 8

“明明中午天气还很好的……”  
鸣人用手撑着下巴，边咬着烤火腿边朝窗外看。外头一片愁云惨雾，巨大的积雨云把波之国的天空遮得严严实实，连一丝阳光都透不下来。  
“唷，早上好。”

卡卡西从卧室走出来，懒洋洋地对鸣人招了招手。跟在他后面的是一头黑发乱糟糟，显然还没睡醒的带土。虽然现在已经快下午三点了，但按照血族昼夜颠倒的作息来说，这个时间让他们起床确实还有点早。  
“父亲去帮几位联系船夫的事了，一会儿就回来。”  
女主人端来了一壶牛奶，几篇面包以及火腿。  
“你们先吃点东西吧。”  
卡卡西给三个人都倒了点牛奶。“啊，谢谢了。”  
“嗯，不客气。等另外一个孩子起来了我再去烤新的面包。”  
“麻烦你了。”

等女主人又回到厨房开始忙东忙西，带土才偏过头，一脸恹恹而有所指地望向卡卡西。银发的猎人给他盯得怪受不了的，于是只得叹了口气。  
“…好了好了，知道了。”  
他伸手把桌上拿切火腿用的餐刀拿过来，在自己手指上划了道两厘米长的口子，然后把几滴血挤进带土那杯牛奶里。鲜红的血液迅速扩散，让那杯乳白色的牛奶变成了某种有点诡异的粉红。  
卡卡西放下餐刀，把杯子递给带土。

“啊啊啊啊啊你们能不能别这样，搞的我都吃不下饭了。”  
黑发吸血鬼没好气地瞟了鸣人一眼，随后又旁若无人地把卡卡西的手指塞进嘴巴里吮了吮，直到伤口旁残留的血液一点没落下才放开。  
“好啦好啦，看在这家伙正在长身体的份上，原谅他吧。”  
卡卡西眯起眼睛对鸣人笑笑，然后习以为常地从口袋里掏出张创可贴贴在刚才的划伤上。  
“长身体？”  
“就是第三生长周期。这个周期里血族的力量会增大，相印的饭量也会变大。等佐助长到这个年龄也是同样的情况。你事先做好心理准备哦。”  
“……”  
“所以你现在就得开始多吃点哦，不然到时候被吸干了老师也帮不了你……”  
卡卡西看着年轻的金发猎人一脸惊吓脸色发绿，最终还是没忍住笑出了声。  
“好啦好啦不吓唬你，说起来佐助呢？还没起？”  
“…唔。”  
鸣人咬了一大口干面包，嘴巴都塞得鼓鼓的。“刚刚喊他的时候一点反应都没有，感觉真是睡得死死的，我摇了半天也摇不醒……”  
“……真是少爷做派啊那家伙。”

聊到一半达兹纳先生回来了。  
“各位，船已经帮你们联系好了。五点出发。要是没什么问题的话，我们可以准备启程去码头了。”  
“麻烦您了。好了鸣人快去把佐助叫起来，你们要出发了。”  
“…为什么非是我啦。到时候那家伙起床气遭殃的又是我…”  
“你们是好搭档嘛，好了好了，快去。”  
鸣人又啃了一口火腿，然后不情愿地起身往卧房去。然后不过一会儿，卡卡西和带土就听见卧室里传来鸣人惊讶的吼声。  
“诶？？！！！那家伙不是吧！！！？？？”  
“怎么了？！”  
鸣人挥了挥手里的字条。卡卡西接过一看，顿时眉头皱了起来。  
字条上只有短短一句话。  
“关于村里的狼人我有了新线索，去森林里调查了。”  
整洁而清秀的字体明显是出自佐助之手，句式以及语气也非常本人。房间里没有任何打斗过的痕迹，而佐助的武器，以及组织为血族特制的，用于白天抵御阳光的防紫外线斗篷都不在了。  
从表面上看，似乎佐助确实是自愿离开的。

“屋子也里没有什么其他东西的气味。”带土四下环绕了一番，随后望向卡卡西  
“那小子，大概是昨天给你说了一通在赌气吧。”  
“………”  
“……也只有这个可能了。”卡卡西抱歉般苦笑了一下，“达兹纳先生，船是五点准时开吗？”  
“是的。不过从家里到码头最多二十分钟，你们要是快点找到那孩子，应该还是赶得上的。”  
“好，那我们分头行动吧。”卡卡西转过头望向带土和鸣人。“佐助也还是有分寸的，应该不会离村子太远。我，鸣人，带土，分别往西，北，南方向找。都带好武器和信号棒。一旦找到佐助立刻发绿色火花，遇到危险或者可疑的东西发红色火花。”  
“好！”  
“那快点行动吧，都注意安全。”

 

天阴的可怕，乌云愈来愈厚，潮湿的空气以及暴雨前的低气压让鸣人莫名有些心慌。他对着黑黢黢的森林咽了口口水，然后点亮了一根照明棒。  
东方大陆上流传着各种各样关于西方森林的传说。野兽，蝙蝠，吸血鬼，狼人， 幽灵…多年来极少有人敢于深入涉足西方森林，这也某种程度上让关于西方森林的传说越传越邪乎。  
最恐怖的东西，往往是无知和恐惧本身。

本来今天天气就阴惨惨的，加上森林植被繁茂无法透光，才走了不过十来米，鸣人就感觉简直进入了黑夜一般。  
…不过至少有一点好。他自我安慰地想道，至少黑暗对于身为血族的佐助来说会是某种意义上的保护伞。  
照明棒的光线并不算强，勉强能够他看清五米开外的东西。人在黑暗以及高度紧张里五感会变得特别敏锐，因此不过一会儿鸣人就感到有什么不对。  
然后他忽然意识到自己犯了个相当愚蠢的错误。他不该在森林里点燃照明棒，这无疑等于把自己彻底暴露给了黑暗中的窥探者们。

鸣人赶紧熄灭了照明棒，揉了揉眼睛，以帮助自己尽快适应黑暗。随后他感到背后传来一阵令人发毛的诡异感。  
——像是被什么东西牢牢盯着一般。  
鸣人深深吸了一口气让自己平静下来，然后轻轻把手伸进枪匣，食指按上扳机——  
——他猛地一回头  
…什么嘛。  
“不好意思，吓到你了吧小弟弟。”  
鸣人顿时放松下来。  
仔细一看，那是一个黑头发白皮肤大眼睛的少女，看上去比鸣人要略微大一点点。即使是在昏暗的森林里，也能看出那个少女异常的清秀美丽，精致的五官和洁白的肌肤无可挑剔，像是玉石雕刻出来的人一样。  
“没事吧，看你一头冷汗。”  
少女眯起眼睛对鸣人宛然一笑，然后伸手用袖子给他擦了擦汗。

“姐，姐姐，你……你怎么一个人在这种地方啦。很危险的！”  
突然有个大美人又是对自己笑又是帮自己擦汗，虽然时机不太对，但鸣人还是刷地一下就脸红了。  
“唔?我吗？我是来森林里面找草药的啦。”  
“啊…这样啊…”  
鸣人不好意思地挠了挠头。  
“那你呢？”  
“我是来找朋友的！我有个朋友一个人跑到森林里了，我担心他就跟过来了。”  
少女若有所思地点了点头。“但这个森林真的很危险呢，你自己不害怕吗？”  
“说不害怕是假啦，但那家伙毕竟是我的同伴，总不能不管他…”  
“这么看来，你们感情一定很好吧？”  
“——才没有！”  
鸣人哼了一声，挑挑眉毛。“那家伙真的挺烦的，爱耍脾气不说，还自我感觉良好，又总要跟我争风头…….”  
“那你还这么担心他?”  
“……我…我只是——”  
少女扑哧一声笑了出来。  
“我大概可以理解你的心情了，不过担心朋友是一方面，你自己也得注意安全哦。尤其是这段时间呢…”  
“这…段…时间？”  
少女从她的草篮里拾起一朵蓝紫色的花递给鸣人。  
“你知道这个是什么吗？”  
“唔……这个…..这个嘛…..这个好像….”  
鸣人隐约记得自己在组织的培训课上见这种紫蓝色的花，但却死活想不起来那是什么。  
——如果佐助在就好了，他听课那么认真肯定知道。  
“这种花叫做附子草。可是很稀有的植物”  
少女悠悠地说到。  
“我们波之国流传着一首古老的歌谣。”

“当那附子草开花，当那月光皎洁时。”  
“即使是心灵纯洁，每夜祷告的圣人。也可能化身为狼。”

“月光皎洁…..附子草开花…”  
鸣人盯着那株小花发呆，越看越觉得那紫蓝色在夜色下莫名艳丽得诡异。

“化身为狼……？”  
“等等？姐姐你难道说的是——？！”

没有人。  
鸣人猛得一抬头，方才的少女已经消失了，简直如同散去的雾一般没有一丝痕迹。  
森林里黑暗渐浓，四下里只听得见他的呼吸。  
简直像做梦一般。鸣人想。随后又低头看了一眼少女留下的那株附子草。如不是亲手握着这株植物，他真的会以为方才的一切都是幻觉。  
鸣人没再多想，深吸了几口气继续往森林深处走去。时间已经不多了，他必须尽快找到佐助才行。  
然而他走了没几步，就看见不远处的树丛里似乎躺着什么。仔细一看，那是一个穿着黑衣，黑发白皮肤的少年。

“——佐，佐助！！！”  
他急忙冲上前去。  
佐助静静地躺在地上，脸色苍白，身体冰冷。他的身上没有受伤或者打斗的痕迹，但不论鸣人怎么呼唤摇晃，他都完全听不到感觉不到，仿佛彻底死去一般


	9. Chapter 9

“佐助他，他到底是怎么回事？”  
少年只是静静躺在床上，如同陷入了一场永恒的睡眠。方才三人已经试过将鸣人的血液强行喂给他喝，但依旧没有任何反应。  
“……一般来说，血族出现不明原因的昏迷，如果不是因为长期缺少血液，就只能是被什么东西催眠了。”  
“什么？催眠？”

带土对着佐助的眼睑查看了一番，没有说话，只皱了皱眉。

“可是昨晚我们睡在同一间房，怎么会……”  
鸣人咬着嘴唇，用力一拳头打在了墙上。

“…是啊，而且屋子里也没有其他人来过的痕迹。”

话刚说到一半，达兹纳先生就气喘吁吁地跑进了屋里。  
“各位，不好了！不好了！刚刚港口的人说，看天气两天内大概会有风暴，所有的船都停运了！”  
“——什么？！”

“…算了。看来是有人真的不想我们走啊。”  
卡卡西叹了口气，“达兹纳先生，港口的人有没有说最快什么时候能再开船呢？”  
“……这个…他们说至少得三四天后了。”  
“…三四天后…”

银发猎人偏过头往窗外看去。今天天黑得格外早，一轮明月已经不知道什么时候升了起来。尽管被乌云遮蔽着，却依旧能看出那是枚已经接近圆形的凸月。  
——后天就是满月。按照资料上的记载，满月之时附子草便会开花，而受诅咒的狼人也会褪去人类的外形，变成凶暴残忍且没有意识的猛兽。

卡卡西感觉带土拍了拍他的肩膀，意思是出去说话。而鸣人此刻的思绪还沉浸在佐助的事情里，也没有跟上来。

 

“怎么了？”  
他们俩走出达兹纳先生的屋外。随着夜色降临，风越刮越大了，而卡卡西只穿了件衬衫，因此忍不住打了个冷颤。  
“你刚刚查看完佐助就想说什么来着吧？”  
“…大概是我多心了，不过…”带土边说边把自己的外套脱下来随手递给卡卡西。跟人类比起来，吸血鬼的抗寒能力要好得多。  
“我有种不好的感觉，虽然说不上为什么。”  
“…..怎么回事？”  
带土皱了皱眉，似乎有点欲言又止。

“我问你，现在东方大陆上除了我和佐助，还有其他的宇智波一族吗？”  
“没有…怎么了？突然问这个。”  
“…真的吗？”  
卡卡西偏过头迎上带土的目光。不开写轮眼的时候，带土的眼睛和佐助一样都是纯正的黑色。但和佐助狭长的黑眼睛不同，带土的眼睛长得挺圆，这让他的五官看上去总有那么点隐约的孩子气。  
“这是众所周知的事实吧。自从血族内战后，宇智波一族就只剩下你们两个了。”  
“这样啊…那大概是我多心了。”

卡卡西穿上带土的外套，手指细细抚摸感受着布料的质地。那衣服上还残留着带土的味道，带着一点点血族无可避免的腥甜腥气，但这么多年闻惯了，居然会觉得血液的味道让他格外安心。

带土看上去对自己的话没有任何怀疑。卡卡西有些侥幸地想。  
带土很信任他，大概如今他在这个世界上最信任的就是他。

 

晚饭时餐桌上一片愁云惨雾。  
鸣人在忧心佐助，而带土卡卡西则是各有心事。达兹纳先生，伊那利以及伊那利的母亲三人也是眉头紧锁。一餐饭下来，桌子上的面包和烤牛肉几乎没有人动。  
眼见大家都没有心情吃东西，女主人就默默把餐具收了，然后打发伊那利去睡觉。等伊那利进了卧房，达兹纳先生才长长叹了口气。  
“……那个…那孩子出事我也很遗憾，但狼人……”  
“你放心，狼人的事我们一定会负责到底的。”  
卡卡西给自己点了根烟。  
他平时并没有抽烟的习惯，主要是不喜欢养成对尼古丁的精神依赖，但这个时候他觉得自己确实需要一根烟。  
“关键是，狼人平时都以人类形态存在的，想要找到它们首先就是个问题。达兹纳先生，村里有任何人目睹过，或者有任何传闻提到过狼人出没的地方吗？”  
“…..啊，这个其实并不难…”  
“几位记得我之前跟你们提到的满月节吗？”  
“记得，怎么了？”

“从三年前牧师卡多来到村子起，满月节的祭祀习俗就变了。”  
“曾经的满月节是以牛羊祭祀，但自从狼人开始肆虐，村民们为了求得平安，不得不按照卡多说的，每个月的月圆之夜都给狼人献祭一个活人……”  
“——什么？！有没有搞错啊？！”  
听到这话，方才还一副忧郁的鸣人差点没忍住从椅子上跳起来。  
“——这，这这这也太残忍了吧？大叔既然你说狼人是三年前来的，一年有十二个月，那么不等于已经……”  
达兹纳苦笑了一下。  
“本来村民也不同意这种残忍的事，我们也试图反抗过狼人。结果……”  
“——嘛，总之都失败了，而且我的儿子就是这么丧生的。”  
“…但自从开始活人祭祀后，狼人屠杀村民的案例就大大减少了。因此大家也开始接受这个方法…”

“——这哪里叫接受，根本就是妥协吧！再怎么说也不能把活人一个个就这么——”  
“我知道！这些道理我当然都知道！”达兹纳的声音变得激动起来，“这就是为什么我一定要赶在这个满月之前联系木叶来帮忙，即使是通过那种来路不明的家伙又违心欺骗你们…”  
“…满月节的活人祭祀是靠抽签决定的……而这个月抽中的，是我们家。”

“……什……么……？！”鸣人不可置信地睁大了眼睛。

“也就是说……”达兹纳痛苦用手地捂住了脸“这个月我们家必须有一个人成为狼人嘴下的祭品，要不是我，要不是伊那利，要不就是伊那利的母亲。”

厨房里传来餐具摔碎的声音以及女人绝望而压抑的哭泣。

一片沉默。

“大叔……”  
鸣人一拳头锤在桌子上。  
“你放心吧…….不会再有满月节了……”  
“我们一定会杀掉狼人，不会让你们三人有事的！”

“…是啊，达兹纳先生。”  
卡卡西深吸了一口烟。  
“既然狼人会在满月那天来取走活祭品，这也就好办了。”  
他往外头望了望窗外的月亮，“离满月还有两天，在那之前我们三人会在祭祀的地方设好陷阱， 以活祭品当诱饵，然后等狼人来取时抓住它。”  
“…啊！真要能这样……我…我们家…”  
“太…..真是太好了！”  
“不过我们的身份你得隐瞒好，千万不要让其他村民，尤其是卡多的人，知道任何关于我们的计划。别人问起就说我们是你的远方亲戚。”  
“……啊这个没问题，那活祭品的事……”  
卡卡西用手指按了按太阳穴，思考了一会儿。

“有其他人在场的话，我们恐怕反而得分心…”  
“——鸣人经验不够，那家伙又是个吸血鬼，狼人多半能够感觉出来的。”  
他抽完最后一口烟，随手把烟蒂摁进烟灰缸里。

“诱饵就由我来当吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暴力描写注意

波之国满月节的祭坛就在村子边界处的森林里。与其说是祭坛，倒不如说就是个饲育野兽的简易装置。林中一片空地中央，几根粗得吓人的锁链被固定在一棵大树上，而从一旁斑斑的血迹来看，活祭品大概是被铁链绑起来，然后一个人在绝望里等待狼人与死亡。

 

“怎么了？”

为了不引起村民怀疑，三人只能选择在夜间布置陷阱。然而即使是光线不足的情况下，卡卡西依旧可以看出自己的搭档脸色不太好。

“你可没问过我同不同意这个计划。”  
“嘛，当时你也没反对不是吗？”卡卡西一边继续往刚刚挖好的坑上填用作掩饰的树叶，一边漫不经心地回答。  
“……太冒险了你有没有想过——”  
“——当然想过了。”  
陷阱伪装得差不多了，卡卡西站起来拍了拍衣服上的灰，随后转过头望向带土  
“怎么，你信不过我？”  
“……”  
理论上讲，旗木卡卡西的能力确实没什么好质疑的。旗木一族几乎代代都是小有名气的驱魔猎人，尤其是卡卡西的父亲白牙，曾是东方大陆上传说般的驱魔师。而卡卡西的远房叔父自来也虽然已经不干这个行当很久，但年轻的时候也是组织的王牌。  
加之卡卡西从小就是个天才，一早就被组织当成重点培养的对象——更不要说他有十几年的任职经验，其间从来没有出过什么大差错。

确实没什么好担心的。带土在心里想。  
他揉了揉眼睛，右边的写轮眼最近总会莫名其妙的疼，加上连绵不断的噩梦，折腾得他精神状况始终不好。  
……而且……

卡卡西背对着他弯下身子，正在教鸣人怎么布置陷阱。他们在祭坛周围的树丛里藏了十几个发射器，一旦被触动开关，就会接连不断地往中心发射银子弹。  
不光狼人惧怕银器，吸血鬼也怕。虽然以带土的血统和能力，除非是击中要害部位，被普通银子弹打到并不会对他造成什么致命的伤害。但看到卡卡西和鸣人给发射器一颗颗子弹地上膛，他还是生理性的不舒服。  
也说不上为什么。明明银子弹对他来说构不成什么威胁。再说那些子弹也不是为了对付他而准备的。  
左胸口那种幻觉般的痛感又起来了。他只觉得一阵暴躁。

其实从很早之前带土就不少关于自己的事感到费解。比如他会做莫名其妙的噩梦，梦里反反复复是一个自己根本不认识的女孩。比如他的右眼总是会无端地疼。比如他不怕银色的锐器，唯独对银子弹会有生理反应。再比如他对血液的需求大的吓人，比起佐助，甚至是不少嗜杀成性的吸血鬼都多得多。  
卡卡西背对着他，银色的头发有些长，因此遮住了脖子后面大部分的裸露出来的皮肤。但带土依旧可以隐约看见不少尚未愈合的撕咬伤口以及明显的齿印。

鸣人和佐助似乎不这样。他无比烦躁地想。他观察过鸣人的颈部和手腕，没有任何被血族咬过的痕迹。佐助摄取血液的方式是饮用鸣人定期抽取的冷藏血浆。然而在带土看来，冷藏血浆简直不能忍受。  
只有新鲜的，温热的，活物的血液才能够消除胃里巨大的空虚感。  
…简直像猎食一般。

卡卡西不可能不知道组织明令禁止血族猎人直接吸食监管者的血液。但他从来没有阻止过带土，甚至没有对自己咬他这件事有过丝毫怨言。然而卡卡西的纵容并不让带土感到庆幸。  
诚然，每次吸血时生理上强烈的快感会让他暂时把顾虑都抛在脑后，但事后帮卡卡西处理伤口的时候，他总会因为强烈的负罪感而不安甚至自我厌恶。  
东方大陆上不少血族有养血奴的习惯，血奴多数是被抓来关在吸血鬼领地的人类，留他们一命只为给血统尊贵的血族成员当成食物甚至性玩具。多数血奴的下场只有两种，要么被失去控制的血族吸干血液，要么因为长期贫血而虚弱而死。带土和卡卡西也在任务里解救过沦为血奴的人类，那场景他想起来至今都有点不舒服。  
也许是从小在人类社会被抚养大的原因，带土潜意识里不认为血族与人类是纯粹猎食者与食物的关系——更不要说对方还是卡卡西。

卡卡西依旧背对着他，月色下男人脖颈处的肌肤显得特别白皙。这让带土体内又涌上一股可怕的躁动  
很饿。

“疼！疼疼疼疼！”  
鸣人倒吸一口冷气，忽然大叫起来。  
“哎…不是让你小心点吗？”

带土闻到空气里一阵甜蜜的血腥味。

“啊啊，一不留神就给树枝刮到了。”金发少年一边抱怨，一边接过卡卡西递来的创可贴，还没来得及撕开包装，就感到手腕被用力抓住了。  
“……喂苦瓜脸你干什——”

他一抬头，正好对上那双血红色的写轮眼，黑色的三勾玉在快速旋转。带土没有说话，只是死死盯着鸣人手指上的伤口，配上他此刻的表情以及右脸上深深浅浅的伤痕，让鸣人忽然觉得背后一寒，整个人也呆在了那里。  
他还没反应过来发生了什么，就看见卡卡西一把把带土拉走。两人跌跌撞撞消失在不远处的树林里，只远远听见卡卡西用有些紧张的声音喊他先回达兹纳家。

 

卡卡西拉着带土的手，拼命把他往森林里拽。直到隔了老远确定再闻不到鸣人的血的味道才停下来。带土看上去很不好，他大口大口喘着气，脸上都是冷汗。夜色下他的眼睛里呈现一片诡异的血红，血族吸血用的尖牙也已经长出来了。  
卡卡西心里一沉。  
“……带土。”  
“带土？”  
他伸过手去想要触碰对方，却没想到被一个用力抓住了手腕。

方才为了方便布置陷阱，卡卡西便把衬衫袖子往上卷起到了手肘下方。因而此刻他的手腕——包括动脉的部分，全部都暴露在外。  
他刚想说什么，下一秒却被手腕上传来的清晰的疼痛给堵了回去。突然袭来的剧痛让卡卡西下意识地想要把手抽回去，然而这一行为被此刻的带土判断为挣扎，于是一个用力，把卡卡西整个人压倒在了地上。  
血族的力气本身就是常人的百倍，更不要说是一个饿疯了的吸血鬼。

尖牙刺破皮肤深入血管，贪婪而用力地吸吮着血液。而卡卡西的喉管被带土一只手掐住，连呼吸都很困难，更不要说反抗了。他试着挣脱带土，却因为强大的力量差感到无比绝望，简直如同被咬伤的猎物想要抗衡凶猛的猎食者般徒劳。

血液一点点被抽离身体的感觉让卡卡西浑身发冷。强烈的求生意识催促他必须做点什么，他还不想就这么死在失去控制的带土嘴下。  
方才的挣扎里他的手枪被甩在了一边，而带土现在专心致志地在吸血，也没有空余的手来压制自己另一只手。  
卡卡西用尽浑身力气伸手拿到了枪。里面装的是满匣的银子弹，银制武器是吸血鬼的天敌。只要一发下去，即使是带土这种血统纯正力量强大的血族，也会因为受到重创而失去压制自己的力量。  
只要一发子弹就好。  
一发就好。  
他在窒息的可怕感觉里挣扎着抬头，从这个角度正好可以看见带土从喉咙到胸口的部位。全部都是致命的地方。  
他用枪二十多年了，至今几乎没有射偏过。只要避开内脏和血管，瞄准带土非要害的部位扣下扳机。那发银子弹只会让他受点伤，也许不轻但总会好的，绝对不会要他的命………  
卡卡西感到血液在逐渐被抽空，脑海里越来越空白。必须快点下手，不然他一定会死在这里。  
他用尽最后一点力气举起枪对准带土。角度很好，时机很完美，不会失败的，没事的……

——但如果他失手没有瞄准呢？  
——如果宇智波的力量并没有强大到足够抵抗银子弹呢？

他眼前忽然出现了什么幻象。一切是那么熟悉，仿佛就在昨天。那是三年前的夜晚，四次血战最后的那个夜晚——为了阻止月之眼计划，他亲手把一颗银子弹打入了带土的心脏。

卡卡西的手垂了下来，枪再次跌落在地上。  
意识与力气在逐渐从身体里剥离。他看见高举镰刀的死神正冷笑旁观这一切，用满是嘲讽的语气对他说着什么。

——你真是个懦夫。


End file.
